It Had To Be Him
by shippingfreak123
Summary: My first Preciousmetalshipping One-shot! Rated T to be safe. Not good at summaries, sorry. Read and you'll find out! It's Gold's birthday, and Silver wants to celebrate it for him. Silver finds out, that the one for him had to be Gold.


**My first Preciousmetalshipping One shot! Beware of fluffiness?~ Sorry for mistakes! Silver x Gold. Hint of Originalshipping (Red x Green)**

"Silvy, wake up~ Aw, you looks so cute when you are asleep!" A voice ringed into my ears.  
_  
Jeez.. At least let me sleep more today. What is with that overly sweet, annoying but cute voice? Early in the morning too.._

"Shut up and let me sleep, bastard!" I threw myself back to bed and ducked under the covers, hoping to drown his voice out.

I failed again, however. Every single day without failure, I would fail…. at this.

"Come on, Silvy! I made breakfast for you, too! Appreciate it, would you?~"

_That voice again.. Why must it be so comforting?_

In a flash, I got pulled out of bed, and to the floor, with his arms around me in a tight embrace.

_Soft and warm.._

I kept silent. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep. What was I doing last night, you ask? I was preparing. _ Preparing for his Birthday._

For some reason, which I rather not say, I want him to spend his birthday with me. _Only me.._

And no one else.

Apparently, I made a cake. It looked.. Somewhat appealing to me. It wasn't perfect, but it'll do.

"Silvy?"

_Ah. I recognised that tone. A worried tone._

"I'm fine. Just tired." I muttered, leaning to his chest, which was behind me.

_Why must it be him?_

Hearing my reply, he grinned almost instantly, and whispered, " Yeah? Well, it's my birthday today, so would you mind? Just eat the breakfast I cooked for you, okay?~"

_One minute, he's so cheeky. The next minute, he's so caring and….warm. I have no idea what he's up to. Different emotions.. every day, every time. How does he do it, when I can't?_

"Alright, alright." I hastily got up and went to wash my face, to relieve myself from the fatigue.

"Better use the frost mint toothpaste! I love that smell!"

"Brush your own teeth with that. Besides, the smell would be gone in a while. It's not like it's going to stay in my mouth forever. Don't even think about smelling my teeth, Gold."

"Ah! For the first time this morning, you called my name! I'm so glad, Silvy~ I'll gladly smell your teeth anytime!"

"What the..- I don't even want you to smell it. Why don't you stuff that tube up your nose while you're at it!" I snapped. I didn't really want to do that, but it's the only way I could get him to shut his mouth.

"Ehh? But Silvy, Silvy! Come on, Silvy!~ Silvy? Say something, Silvy! Silvy?"

_I swear. That was the tenth time he called me by that nickname this morning. Him and his sweet voice. N-Not like I was counting or anything.. It's just natural to count it, right?_

"Oh, Silvy, you're so cute! I knew you were counting! I'm glad to know that my voice is so sweet to you, hm?"

"Wait, wha-?"

Apparently, I spoke my thoughts out again. Must be the fatigue.

"You were mumbling, but I heard every single word, Silvy."

"Oh, shut up. Get that thought cleared from your head."

Blushing, I washed my toothbrush and turned away from him. If he saw me blushing, he would pounce on me and start giving me kisses. Not that I hate it though.

I grabbed the long tube of toothpaste that indicated 'Frost Mint' on it, and I pressed an adequate amount of the bluish white toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Aw, Silvy! I knew you would listen to me!"

I jumped. I thought he went out of the room already.

_Well, it had to be him anyway. _

As I walked downstairs, after a long session of brushing my teeth, because a certain _someone _was staring at me throughout, I gaped. The dining table looked fanciful. Polished cutlery was set nicely on the table, at the sides of our plates. There were two glasses of fruit juice. The glasses were obviously one glass for each of us. A small vase of flowers were in the middle of the table, as usual. Only that it looked like it wasn't withering anymore. Seemingly, it was full of _love._

"Like it? I did it for you!" Gold's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah.. It's..nice." I muttered softly. I admit it, I was surprised.

Then came the question.

_Why did he do it?_

It's not my birthday after all. It's _his. _Why is he treating today, like it was _my _birthday?

The fresh aroma of waffles and baked potatoes drifted to me. I guess I'll think of why he did that later. I was starving.

"Silvy, say 'ahh'~" He brought a piece of waffle with maple syrup to my mouth.  
"Eat it before it drips!"

Hesitantly, I leaned forward and let him feed me. I'm only doing it because it's his birthday. Or maybe, I actually liked it. It gave me a feeling of being secure and loved by. Still, I wondered why we are….dating. We are both males, after all. Doesn't he find it awkward and weird? Honestly, I think it's normal. Is it because I actually love him, deep down inside?

"Silvy, feed me too? Just this once?" He pleaded, with his puppy dog eyes. Even if he didn't do those actions, I would feed him anyway.

_because it's his birthday._

Seriously? I erased that thought from my mind. I didn't think that was the case. I think I would do that because it's _him._

I cut a small piece of my waffle, dipped it in blueberry sauce, stood up, and leaned It towards his lips.

"Here, you idiot."

Well, he was extremely happy. That's what matters, right?

_Besides, it had to be him, always. _

…..

"See ya tonight, Silver!" Gold shouted to me from across the street. Finally, he called me by my real name for today. I waved a 'see you' to him, and we both walked separate ways.

It was noon, so Gold and I set off for work. I worked at the department store nearby, just checking stocks and helping customers with Red and Green. I knew they were dating. It was so obvious. Green would sometimes be shy, and Red would think that he was angry. Then they started working stuff out, and act like a lovey-dovey couple. Anyone working at the Department Store would have noticed. The only thing that caught my mind was that both of them are also _boys, _and no one minded it at all. Just like me and Gold. Not that anyone knew we are dating. I try to stay silent about my love life. Sometimes, I would observe Red and Green, and unconsciously think of Goldy.

_Wait. Goldy?_

I must have gotten influenced by Gold. Indeed, with him calling me 'Silvy', I might have started calling him 'Goldy' at times.

_it just had to be him. _

Unlike me, Gold works at a trainers' school not far from here. His passion is teaching, since he knows a lot about Pokémon. His work ends a little later than mine, but it's an advantage, since I need time to collect the cake that I made. The cake is currently being taken care of by the cake maker, Jackie, who works at the basement. He was the once who taught me how to bake a cake, and he promised to take care of it. I knew that it would be in safe hands.

"Hey! You can go now, Silver! Stop looking so dazed." Green shouted at me from across the Aisle.  
"Shut up, it isn't your problem. See you tomorrow, Green." I waved to both Green and Red, while glaring, and rushed to the basement.

I didn't know that my work would end so fast. I must be excited. Maybe.

Jackie handed me the cake box. He had decorated it beautifully. I thanked him, bowed, and briskly walked out before he got the chance to ask me who it was for.

I think I looked like an idiot. I was practically walking too carefully, so as to not destroy the cake, to the extent that I looked like a Penguin. It was so embarrassing!

I finally reached home, for what seemed like hours, when in reality, were only a few minutes.  
I slowly and carefully placed the cake box down, and closed the door. I sat on the red velvet couch, awaiting his arrival home. Which would be about n-

_Jingle, Jingle. _ The sound of his keys at the door.

_This is it. _

I stood up and walked to the door, opening it for him.

"Ah, Silver? Is anything wrong?"

"..Nothing. Welcome home."

I thought I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. How cute. I walked closer to him and gave him a rare kiss on his cheek.

_That's right. It had to be him. It must be him._

"….Happy Birthday."

The next thing I knew, he spotted the cake, and slammed the door shut. Dropping his things, he threw himself at me.

I think I smiled. __

****


End file.
